


The Worst Apocalypse

by RoseliaLesbian



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseliaLesbian/pseuds/RoseliaLesbian
Summary: When an infection turns people into blood craving undead, a group of people find themselves at a loss on what to do.can a group of girls survive in this new world or will they be torn apart in their new world





	1. The Outbreak

The alarm on Rimi's clock was ringing loudly, enough to wake both her and her sister up.

Rimi yawned as she sat up, looking at her sister from the bed, her sister was already getting dressed.

“Are you heading out this early?” Rimi asked, smiling at her sister who looked back at her.

“Yeah, me and the girls have a few songs to practice on, I'll be home before you know it.” Yuri said as she finished getting dressed. With a smile she waved goodbye, Leaving with her guitar.

Rimi sighed as she held the edge of her bed, looking at her base on its stand.

“I wonder if Kasumi-chan has something to do today, or if everyone is doing their own thing...” Rimi said, quickly reaching for her phone.

She had a missed text, from Saaya.

[Hey Rimi~! I've got some chocolate cornets for you! Stop by the bakery when you get the chance and tell kasumi I'll be working! Thanks!]

Rimi smiled upon reading the text, she probably could head over to Saaya's bakery, she didn't have anything from Kasumi.

After getting herself dressed and smartened up, she headed out towards Saaya's bakery.

It was a small walk but thing felt odd today, the streets where alot more crowded, it was hard to see much but Rimi did notice an ambulance.

She smiled once she arrived at the bakery, walking inside before speaking.

“Saaya-chan, it's Rimi. Are you here?” she asked quietly, looking around as Saaya came from the back.

"Ah, Rimi! It's nice to see you, I'll get the cornets from the back!” Saaya smiled, leaving to retrieve the tray.

Rimi took the moment to look outside the window, more ambulances and even a few police cars pulled up...

She was definitely worried.

“Saaya-chan, what happened outside?” Rimi asked, turning to the counter as Saaya came back.

"No clue, they were here when I woke up and I haven't been able to see past all the people.” Saaya said with a sigh.

Rimi held a hand to her chest before sighing, she didn't like it when people were hurt.

"I hope everyone is okay...for an incident to be going on for this long...” Rimi said quietly, looking back to the window.

“Well, I'm sure everyone will be okay....” Saaya said, smiling as she put the tray on the side. “Here, Help yourself.”

Rimi smiled as she walked over to the counter, placing her hand on a cornet before placing it in her mouth.

The soft taste of the pastry, she loved it. The flavour was to die for, she was definitely suprised she was the only one who loved them as much as she did.

After a couple of minutes, and a few cornets later. Rimi was sat down on one of the few chairs Saaya had brought out for her.

It was so quiet, the ambulance was still outside but the crowd had died down.

“Hey, Saaya... The crowd has gone look, I can actually see medical personnel.” Rimi said, quickly watching as they started to relax.

“They Probably needed space, it looks like a hit and run from here.” Saaya sighed as she joined Rimi at the window.

Rimi couldn't help as she continued to watch the body that was on the floor, it looked like a crossing guard.

It all happened in a second, Rimi watched as the body shot up and took a bite out of the medic's neck.

Her eyes widened as she felt her body go cold, watching as after seconds...the crossing guard bite into the other medic.

Rimi stumbled back, landing on her back before Saaya rushed over.

“Rimi!? Are you okay?” Saaya asked, kneeling down and holding the girl

“H..He bit...bit his neck! They...” Rimi couldn't form her words, but she was able to point to the window.

Once Saaya looked up she heard screams, what was just one or two victims had become a bunch.

Several body's on the floor, several people walking around covered in blood. Saaya stumbled back before she decided the best thing to do was lock up.

She locked the bakery door, pulling down the shutters and returning to Rimi.

It didn't take long for the screams to get louder and louder. Saaya could have sworn she had sat there for hours with Rimi.

“Do you think it's safe now?” Rimi asked quietly, before her phone went off, Someone was calling

She was startled, but pulled out her phone, a wave of relief came over her once she saw it was Kasumi.

Placing the phone to her ear, she was instantly met with the worried voice of Kasumi.

“Rimi-rin! You're alive! Thank god! I was so worried. We was all at Arisa when people started eating each other! We didn't know what to do--”

“Kasumi! Calm down!” Arisa's voice was heard in the background, but she was obviously worried too.

“Kasumi-chan, Arisa-chan! I'm at Saaya's bakery, we're both okay...” Rimi said, before placing the phone on speaker.

“Saaya-chan?! Rimi-rin?!” Tae's voice was also heard.

A wave of relief flew over each member of PoPiPa. They were all okay...

“Yeah, we're both okay, O-Tae. Me and Rimi are sat in the bakery, I don't know what's going on but I know people are eating each other, we saw it happen outside the bakery...”

“The Bakery!? That's where the horde of people were said to come in! You're in the middle of it!?” Kasumi said, gulping as she heard that.

“Give me that...” Arisa sighed, taking the phone and putting it to her ear. “Saaya. Rimi. My basement is probably safe enough...do you think you can sneak all the way to my house before it gets dark?” Arisa asked, listening in.

“Hang on...” Saaya said, quickly walking to the window and opening the cover though her fingers, peeking outside. Nobody... “Yeah, we should be able too, we'll see you soon okay?”

Arisa sighed before nodding to herself “Alright, stay safe.”

“You too.” Saaya said as she gave Rimi her phone back, the two were ready as they were ever going to be.

They had to make it to Arisa's...

 


	2. Strength in numbers

Saaya looked through the window one last time, she needed to make sure that the area was still clear, she looked over at Rimi before nodding.

“Lets go.”

Rimi nodded as the two opened the door to the bakery and walked out, the cold wind blew against them as Saaya and Rimi looked around, sighing as they started to jog down the street, they needed to be quick.

Eventually the two reached a intersection, Rimi looked around and noticed a group of people down the road, they didn't seem very dead but...

Saaya quickly grabbed Rimi by the arm, pulling her along as she smiled at her.

"We need to focus on getting to Arisa's. Make sure our friends are safe before we worry about others...” Saaya said, a little quiet.

“Y-Yeah, I'm sure...” Rimi said quietly, the two were walking down the road when they came across another issue, the only path forward had at least three wondering corpses, Rimi was quick to point out they should probably attack the head

"You seem very calm right now, I expected you to be more worried in this scenario...” Saaya asked, quickly taking a pipe she found on the pavement. “I'll take them out, then we make a break for Arisa's. It's only down the road, ready?”

Rimi nodded as she waited for Saaya, Saaya shouted out and the undead turned to her, they walked over slowly. Saaya took the pipe tight in her hand before swinging, hard.

The pipe connected with the skull of the corpses, sending it down before Saaya stomped on it, making sure the body stopped moving.

She repeated the same steps with the second one, crushing it's skull under her foot before turning, the third one took Saaya down by suprise.

She grunted as it started to take chomps at her, it missed but Saaya was struggling to get it off.

“R-Rimi! G-Get To Arisa's! It's safe ther--” Saaya's words were cut short as she felt the corpse above her go limp, she looked up and saw that Rimi had a fence post, sharp enough to pierce the skin on the corpses head.

Saaya was shocked, so shocked she didn't know what to do when she sat up.

“Saaya-chan....are you okay?” Rimi asked, kneeling down as she hugged the other.

“Y-Yeah, I'm just...Woah, you saved my life.” Saaya said, standing up before looking at Rimi. "Come on, let's go!”

The two eventually made it to the Ichigaya residents, Saaya immediately started banging in the door.

“Arisa! It's us! Let us in!” she cried out, after a second the door opened and the blonde stood there, got them in before shutting the door.

Arisa shoved a fridge Infront of the door with the help from Tae, then they all joined each other in the basement.

“Ari--” Saaya said, instantly being silenced.

“You're covered in blood Saaya, Rimi too. What happened?” Arisa asked, crossing her arms as she looked at them.

“We got attacked, Rimi saved my life.” Saaya said as she sighed, leaning against the couch as she looked around.

"Where's your grandma?” Saaya asked, looking back at Arisa.

"She's in the hospital, I'm assuming they have defence there so I know she'll be okay.” Arisa said as she sat down, leaning back as she sighed.

“Arisa, I think we'll be okay for a few days here. The food will run out eventually but we got everything from your house...” Tae said, sitting down on a chair as she looked at Arisa

“I'm just glad we're all together..” Kasumi said quietly as she held her knees. Surprisingly, Arisa was the first one to comfort the girl.

Arisa sighed as she sat down beside Kasumi, placing an arm around her before sighing.

“Just don't be worried, we'll be fine as long as we're together...” Arisa said, looking at the middle of the room “I...I don't say it much but you guys are my family...”

“That's so cute Arisa..” Tae said, smiling as she looked at the blonde.

“D-Don't make it werid! I'm just trying to keep kasumi calm!” Arisa grumbled as she sighed, but she didn't let go of Kasumi.

Rimi was quiet as she turned her head to Saaya. “What about your family?” Rimi asked.

“They're thankfully on vacation, I didn't have to worry since I think this is just related to Japan, I don't know...” Saaya sighed as she watched Arisa stand up.

“Listen, we're going to make it through this, we just have to stick together...”

 


	3. Mistakes of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { Writer Note; I'd like to apologize for the smaller chapter but I am not feeling well yet wanted to get this chapter out! I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far!! 💞}

_Three days before outbreak_

 

Sayo sighed as she strummed at the strings of her guitar, she couldn't focus. She didn't know what it was.

 

She might be hungry, she had been getting more and more annoyed at herself recently and she couldn't exsplain it. The guitarst sighed as she put down her phone and called Yukina, maybe she could help.

 

“Ah, Sayo. Is everything alright?” Yukina replied, upon picking up the phone, it didn't take long for another voice to be heard.

 

“Ah! Is that Sayo? Hey Sayo! It's Lisa!” Lisa's voice chuckled from the background.

 

“Minato-san? You're with Imai-san? Are you at CiRCLE?” she asked, she didn't know they had practice...

 

“No, we're at the mall togeth--”  
“We're on a date!” Lisa interrupted, laughing as Yukina sighed.

 

“Yes, a date. Is everything okay, Sayo?” Yukina asked, returning the to guitarst.

 

“Yes Yes, I was just checking in to see if we had practice, anyway, I'll be going.” Before Yukina could reply, she had hung up and went back to her guitar.

  
Sayo grunted as she went back to practice, she then had another distraction.

“Onee-chan! Let's hang out!” Hina's voice was heard through the door, she was trying to get her sister to hang out with her.

“No.” Sayo said bluntly, grumbling as she strung her strings again.

“But...” Hina opened the door and walked in “...I just want to spend time with you, you're always in your room and I never get--”

“Get out of my room Hina! Leave me alone! I don't want to see you!” Sayo yelled, she didn't know why but she needed to let that out.

She didn't mean it, she didn't see where Hina went, but she left her room.

She found out later that Hina had gone to stay at Aya's house.

_ Four days after outbreak _

Sayo sighed as she held her arms.

“Those were the last words I ever said to Hina, I don't even know if she's alive at the moment.”

Yukina and Lisa, the other two who were with Sayo, where held up in a small hotel room. Yukina and Lisa had a hotel for their date together.

“I know Hina wouldn't go down without a fight, she's alive and protecting Aya! I'm sure!” Lisa smiled, laying down on one of the beds

“Yes, I believe your sister is okay, but you shouldn't have said those words if you didn't mean them.” Yukina said with a sigh, sitting down next to Lisa.

“I know...I don't know what came over me.” Sayo said quietly as she sighed. “This hotel still has hot water so I'm going to take a shower.”

Sayo went into the bathroom, leaving Lisa and Yukina alone.

“She's going through alot, I'm glad she's here with us but...she really needs to find hina.” Lisa said, looking at Yukina.

“Yes, but we need to stay inside the hotel, Ako and Rinko are probably together at Ako's house. They're safe too.” Yukina said, rubbing her arm as she looked back at Lisa.

“Yeah I know, hey. I love you, Yukina.” Lisa said with a smile

“I love you too, once Sayo gets out the shower, we'll talk about food reserves. But you can take a nap.” Yukina said with a smile.

Lisa smiled as she yawned, stretching her arms before resting her eyes. She knew they three of them could survive anything the world could throw at them.


	4. How can you still smile?

**Day four** **into the outbreak**

 

It was a new morning, the fence of the Tsurumaki had four or five undead corpses pushing against it, trying to get it.

 

Kokoro watched from her balcony, sighing as she looked down at the gate. She had managed to get her band safe inside of the house.

 

She was alone, everyone else was asleep. She didn't know what was going on out there. The sick people wouldn't be able to break down that gate.

 

Not yet at least...

 

Kokoro didn't know what had happened, neither did the suit people, they just told her that everyone was sick and to avoid them.

 

Looking back into the room, she saw everyone she held close sleeping...

 

Hagumi, holding onto a giant stuffed rabbit that the suits had gotten for her a few months ago, for her birthday.

 

Kaoru, all over the place, very lazy like.

  
Kanon, holding a Jellyfish pillow.

Misaki, her bed was empty...

Kokoro tilted her head as she looked back into the room, she didn't know where she was.

Did she wake up before her?

Kokoro left the balcony and started walking around her house, there was alot of rooms to check....

The happy go lucky girl walked into the living room, surprisingly, she found Mikasa say on the couch watching a movie, she had solar panels so even when power went off, she was able to keep her movies.

“Misaki?” Kokoro asked, walking into the room and sitting down beside her.

Misaki looked at Kokoro before sighing.

"Ah, Morning, sorry I helped myself to your movies, I couldn't sleep..." she said, looking at Kokoro who seemed to already be watching along with a smile.

Kokoro shook her head as she turned to the girl.

"It's okay! I'm just glad you didn't go outside! The suit people said that'd be bad, the people will try and hurt you.” Kokoro said, a hint of worry behind her smile.

“...Kokoro, do you know what's going on? Out there I mean?” Misaki asked, pausing the film to look at Kokoro. "People are dying, they're not people out there, they're...zombies, walkers, undead, whatever you want to call them. They'll try and kill you.”

Kokoro looked back at Misaki with a smile as she rubbed her neck. "Well, I guess we should go outside still, i'm sure the suit people want us to stay safe...”

Kokoro said as Misaki returned to the flim, they sat in silence for a while. Misaki heard a soft sigh from the girl, she didn't know what was wrong with Kokoro but she seemed tired.

"Kokoro, are you tired? Do you need to sleep?” Misaki asked, but she only got a shake of her head.

"I saw a group of peo...zombies outside the gate from my balcony. I don't know what to do if they break the gate.”

Misaki blinked a few times, she was a little worried before standing up. “We need to clear the gate, we have to get rid of them, you stay here okay?”

Kokoro shook her head, looking at Misaki. “I need to see how to do it.”

Misaki sighed before nodding, heading into the kitchen before grabbing a large knife and heading outside to the front gate.

Kokoro enjoyed the nice breeze once again but this time she was right against the fence, she watched as Misaki started piercing the knife Though a few of the zombies heads.

“They're...dying after that, right?” Kokoro asked, getting a nod off Misaki.

"Don't worry, it wasn't anybody we know.” Misaki said as the two returned to the house, Kokoro and Misaki went back to the couch where Kokoro started smiling as she turned on the movie once again.

"Hey, Kokoro.”

“Yeah?”

“How are you still smiling, even after all this?”

Kokoro turned to Misaki, she didn't even need to think of her response.

"If I stop smiling, I stop being me, I want to keep people's spirits up.  
Even in this new world.”

Kokoro smiled, before leaving and heading back towards the kitchen.

She was hungry...


End file.
